


otra

by huggableashton



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chubby Harry, Chubby Liam, Weight Gain, chubby Louis, chubby niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huggableashton/pseuds/huggableashton
Summary: the boys stuff themselves on the last day of tour and make a bet on who can gain the most weight over the break.





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as the boys stepped off stage, they ran towards the snack table in their shared dressing room. 

It had been the last show of the OTRA tour, and they were finally going to get their long deserved break. Since it was the last show before the break, it was an extremely stressful day. They all wanted the show to go perfect, they had interview after interview, and even spent some time backstage with fans. From all the running around they had to do before the show, they didn't have time to eat. So as soon as they took their last bow, everyone gave them some space since they knew they were so hungry. 

Once entering the dressing room, they took a moment to just stare at the food table in awe. There were multiple large pizzas, chips, cookies, pretzels, cupcakes - hell, even a three tier cake congratulating them on another successful tour. 

All four boys bolted towards the table, each of them grabbing a snack of their own. Louis took the entire tray of cupcakes and went to sit on the couch while Liam grabbed one of the pizzas and sat on the floor. Niall decided on the big bowls of chips and pretzels and stayed put so he was within arms reach of them. Meanwhile, Harry just dug right into the cake. 

There were also plenty of sodas for them to choose from, so they took pauses in between their eating to quench their thirst. All four of them were so caught up in eating that they didn't even talk. All that was heard in the room was the nonstop munching and occasional burp. 

After a while, their food supply dwindled down, and their stomachs became full. They all sat back once finishing their "meals," faces covered in crumbs, salt, frosting, and sauce. 

Liam let out a groan from where he was seated on the floor, rubbing his tummy carefully. Each of their stomach's were stuffed and bloated, making them look a few months pregnant. 

"Look at us," Niall laughed, "we look so stupid!" 

Louis chuckled, which soon turned to a groan. "I'm so full." 

"If we ate like that now, imagine what we're going to look like after the break." Harry said. 

"Well if that's the case, then I'm surely going to be the fattest." Niall replied. 

Louis scoffed. "Yeah, right! I totally ate way more than you just now. If anything, I'd be the fattest."

Liam gave them both a confused look. "You sound like we're making a bet on who can gain the most weight over the break." 

Louis smirked. "Sounds about right, Payno. What do you say boys?"

"Only so I can prove to you that I'll be the fattest." Niall grinned. 

Harry burped. "You guys shouldn't be so cocky. Liam and I are here too!" 

Niall scoffed. "Oh, please! You two are like health nuts."

"You guys won't even gain a pound." Louis joined in. 

Harry pouted while Liam narrowed his eyes and said, "Alright, it's on! We'll just see who's the fattest after this break." 

"You're on!" Niall exclaimed and tried to get up and leave, but grumbled and settled back down. "Let's just sit here for a little while longer though. I'm too full to move."


	2. Chapter 2

After a year and a half, the break was officially over. The boys were due to meet up at the studio so they could start planning the next album, and even a couple shows to show the public that they reunited at last. 

Louis was the first to show up, a waddle in his step as he sat down in a chair at the round table. The armrests squeezed his hips uncomfortably, and he wasn't so sure he would be able to get out of the chair by himself. He was used to it though, it happened quite often now. 

Next to enter was Harry, a waddle in his step as well, but still smaller than Louis. His belly hung over the waistband of his too tight jeans, making Louis laugh at the sight. 

"Never thought I'd see you so big!" Louis grinned. 

Harry pouted, emphasizing his double chin. "I was hoping I'd be bigger than you. I wanted to win this bet." 

"I told you I'd be the fattest, Haz." Louis shrugged. 

Just then, Niall entered the room. He had a large potbelly hanging in front of him and his ass was filling his jeans to their limit, but he was definitely the smallest of the three. Overall he had gained about 60 pounds. 

Louis burst out laughing as soon as he saw him. "I told you I'd win! I knew it, I knew it!" 

Niall narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "I have a very good excuse, okay!"

"And what's that?" Louis smiled. 

"I had already scheduled releasing my solo stuff and had to do shows to promote it. I tried to eat as much as I could, but scheduling was so crazy that I didn't gain as much as I wanted to. _Seriously,_ I can do better than this."

Louis bit back a laugh. "Mhmm, whatever you say."

Niall then turned to Harry, "What happened to you? I thought you were planning on releasing this big album and going on tour?"

Harry looked down, his big belly hiding the view of his feet and the floor. "I pushed it off. Wanted to have some free time..."

Niall and Louis looked shocked. "You really cancelled everything just so you could spend your time gaining weight?" 

Harry shrugged. Niall opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off when they three of them heard loud thuds coming from down the hall. 

Harry's eyes widened. "Do you think that's Liam?"

Niall shook his head. "No way, it can't be." Although, he didn't sound convinced. 

Louis put each of his hands on the armrests to try and lift himself out of the chair so he could try and look out the door, but it was no use. He didn't budge at all. He tried again and again, but to no avail. 

"Ugh, lads, help me up." Louis groaned. 

The other two sighed as they walked over and each grabbed one of the oldest's hands and tugged as hard as they could. It took a few tries, but they eventually had succeeded and Louis was standing again. Whoever was the cause of the loud noises in the hall sure was slow at walking. 

Once Louis had straightened himself out and rubbed at his sore hips (stupid armrests), someone finally appeared at the doorway. And, wow, nobody ever thought they'd see a fat Liam. 

He stood panting for a few seconds before trying to squeeze himself through the doorway - his hips had grown so far out that there was no way he'd be able to enter that way. Instead, he then turned to the side and walked sideways, his ginormous belly and butt still brushing the doorframe. 

"Hey boys. Miss me?" Liam said, out of breath. 

The other three boys were stunned. Louis and Harry's jaws were dropped and were staring wide eyed, while Niall was looking anywhere but the big man in front of them, as if he couldn't believe this was actually happening right now. 

Louis was the first to break the silence. "You're huge!"

Liam smiled. "I told you not to underestimate me, Lou."

Louis wrinkled his nose. "That's not fair! I was supposed to be the biggest!"

Liam shrugged. "Yeah, well... You're still pretty small." 

Louis rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'll catch up to you in no time." 

"No way," Niall joined in, "Now that we're here, I have plenty of time at hand to get as big as I want." 

Liam chuckled. "Oh, please! I'll be immobile soon enough. There's no way you guys can catch up now." 

Harry, finding the situation slightly awkward, scratched the back of his head nervously. "It's going to be quite a sight when we reunite on stage." 

If there was one thing they knew for sure, it would be that management was going to have a fit.


End file.
